VKS: Beacon
by Phoenix Commander
Summary: The newly christened VKS: Beacon has one mission. Explore the galaxy, keep the peace of the Kingdom Alliance and protect the planets of the Alliance from the hive mind known as the Grimm. Join the crew and take the leap. Heavy OC use with some pairings on the side.
1. VKS: Beacon Stat Page

**AN: Ok first yes the original VKS: Beacon was trashed. I got way to disorganized and it wasn't going to work. On the plus side that won't need to happen ****again. This has turned into a collaboration fic. Many of the ideas are curtesy of The Atlantean King he has been a great help in putting up with my chaos. That said If you want to join the crew, submit a mission idea, or suggest a race for the story send a PM. If you join you will not be killed off. If you want to join send a PM with a call sign, race, color scheme, crest, and job posting. All except bridge crew are available. If you want to be a pilot you must pick one of the three ships. Don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander Signing off**

****Thanks ****The Atlantean King you have finally helped me set this story on track.****

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stat Page of VKS: Beacon<span>**

VKS: Beacon – Heavy Destroyer

Length - 1,445m

Crew Compliment – 4056 people including officers and bridge crew

Bridge crew - 6

Pilots – 340

Deck crew – 240

Marine compliment – 2400

Engineers - 680

Medics – 240

Mess Hall staff - 150

Dual Hanger bays – Able to support the full compliment of 180 Hawk-class fighters, 80 Falcon-class transports, and the 80 Osprey-class bombers

Engines – Two Dust-fusion reactors. Fueled by lightning and fire dust. Making the ship capable of jumping 1 light-year in 8 hours.

Weapons – 4 Dust particle cannons port and starboard, 100 Point defense cannons port and starboard, A single Dust Accelerator Cannon. Point Defense range 7,000m, Heavy cannons at 10,000m, Dust Accelerator Cannon at 100,000m

Medical bay – It is able to accommodate and house up to 500 crewmembers at once.

Launch Bays – 2 each port and starboard each can launch 45 of the 180 Hawk-fighters at once, 20 of the Osprey-bombers or 20 Falcon-transports at once.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Position job explanations<span>**

**Pilots** - The primary defense of the VKS: Beacon. They serve as the combat pilots, and transportation for the Marine compliment.

**Deck Crew** - Responsible for maintenance of the Hawk-fighters Osprey-bombers and Falcon-transports. As well as maintenance of the hangar bays and launch bays.

**Marines** - The infantry arm of VKS: Beacon. They are responsible for internal ship security and boarding enemy craft or installations.

**Engineers** - Responsible for maintaining the VKS: Beacon. Preforming damage control, and providing ammunition for the VKS: Beacon and other combatants.

**Medics** – They are responsible for keeping the crew alive. They will act as scientists when the need arises.

**Mess Hall Staff** – They are responsible for keeping the crew fed and maintaining crew morale.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ranks and available positions<span>**

Pilots are used with Air Force ranks, Marines use Marine ranks, Medics with Marine Corpsman Ranks. Deck Crew, Engineers and Bridge Crew use Naval Ranks

**Bridge Crew **– Commander (Reserved), Lieutenant Commander (Reserved), Lieutenant (Reserved)

**Pilots** - Captain (reserved), First Lieutenant (open), Second Lieutenant (open)

**Deck crew** - Chief Petty Officer (reserved), Petty Officer First Class (open), Petty Officer Second Class (open), Petty Officer Third Class (open), Seaman (open)

**Marines** - Major (reserved), Captain (reserved), First Lieutenant - Private (open)

**Engineers** - Ensign (reserved), Chief Warrant Officer 5 (open), Chief Warrant Officer 4 (open), Chief Warrant Officer 3 (open)

**Medics** - Master Chief Hospital Corpsman (reserved), Senior Chief Hospital Corpsman (open), Chief Hospital Corpsman (open), Hospital Corpsman (open)

**Mess Hall** - Seaman (reserved), Private (open)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pilot Roles and Ships<span>**

The entire ship compliment is called the **Combat Air Patrol - (CAP)** it is lead by **Captain Martin Rose**. Each ship type is designated as a wing. Each wing is split into four squadrons. **Ex:** All hawks are one wing. The four squadrons that make the Hawk wing are Red squadron, White squadron, Black squadron and Yellow squadron.

**Air Group Commander** - Martin Rose

**Hawks** - Lead by RWBY Squadron - Wing Compliment 180

The main fighters of the VKS: Beacon.

Wing span 30ft, weight 120 tons, length 40ft, depth 7ft.

Single front mounted gatling gun with minimal gimbal support and two wing mounted particle cannons.

Effective kill range in space is roughly 1200 meters. Effective kill range in atmosphere is 800 meters.

* * *

><p><strong>Ospreys<strong> - Lead by CVFY Squadron - Wing Compliment 80

The bombers of the VKS: Beacon.

Wing span 20ft, weight 200 tons, length 40ft, depth 8ft.

Two front mounted particle canons and a compliment of 8 missiles for destroying ship armor.

Effective kill range in space is roughly 1150 meters. Effective kill range in atmosphere is 750 meters.

* * *

><p><strong>Falcons<strong> - Lead by JNPR Squadron - Wing Compliment 80

The transports of the VKS: Beacon and its Marine compliment.

Wing span 25ft, weight 250 tons, length 45ft, depth 30ft.

Has a 100-ton hoist to lift or pull an object if needed. Can fly with a maximum of 50 tons in the rear cargo hold.

2 pairs of dust-particle cannons mounted on the wings and a gatling cannon.

Effective kill range in space is roughly 1200 meters. Effective kill range in atmosphere is 800 meters.


	2. Crew List

**AN: To avoid repeating call signs please see if the one you want is available. If not then please submit another one. Thank you and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>List of VKS: Beacon Crew<span>**

**Phoenix Commander** - Martin Rose – Phoenix Faunus – Pilot/fighter – Captain - Crest: **Crossed White and Gold Scythes **- Call sign: **PHOENIX**

**Lt. Commander Wolf** - Thamior Rose – Phoenix Faunus - Marine – Captain - Crest: **Blue Burning Rose **- Call sign: **PHANTOM**

**NyanHellcat18** - Alex Wolf – Wolf Faunus - Marine - Sergeant Major - Crest: **Black Wolf with Grey Eyes** - Call sign: **WOLF**

**The Atlantean King** - Malcolm Lazarus – Arctic Wolf Faunus – Pilot/Transport - First Lieutenant – Crest: **A White Wolf with Blue Eyes** - Call sign:** FROST**

**The Atlantean King **– Wind – Human – Pilot/Fighter – Second Lieutenant – Crest: **Scattered Green Leaves** - Call sign: **HIGHWIND**

**RememberStars **- Zhu Shu Chen - Rabbit Faunus – Engineer - Ensign – Crest: **A Full moon** - Call sign: **TINKER**

**RememberStars **- Hebel Campana – Human - Mess Hall Staff – Seaman - Crest: **A ****Teddybear** - Call Sign: **CHEF**


	3. Major Factions

**AN: I'll update this list if or when a new faction is added or new details are thought up. If you want to contribute to it just send a PM with you idea. ****Don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Major Factions and Descriptions**

**Kingdom Alliance**

Humans – The Human-Dominion is the larger of the two factions that form the Kingdom Alliance. They form the bulk of the Alliance fleet. They can be found on most of the planets that the Alliance calls home. They can be slow to look past differences, physical or otherwise. Many do see themselves as superior to their Faunus allies. Because of this the Faunus were persecuted and treated as a sub-class species. These views lead to the war between the Faunus-Federation and the Human-Dominion. Both sides are now at peace, though it is tenuous at best.

Faunus – The Faunus-Federation is the smaller of the two factions that form the Kingdom Alliance. They are varied in appearance and almost no two faunus are exactly alike. Though they do not have the manpower of the Dominion they do make up for it with exceptional skill in weapon development. As well as a stubbornness and tenacity that make them formidable opponents in space or on the ground. Thanks to the treaty that ended the war the weapon developments that the Federation made is now shared throughout the Kingdom Alliance. There are many who are not part of the Alliance Fleet and have taken to becoming traders. This can be dangerous in the best of times so both factions work to keep the peace so all can prosper.

**Enemies**

Grimm – A deadly alien hive mind with the hunger to conquer and destroy all life they come across. They are varied in size and shape so fighting them is difficult. The different species of Grimm from deadliest to least are the Goliath, Nevermore, Death Stalker, King Taijitu, Boarbatusk, Ursa, and Beowolf. Not much is know about them only the seven classifications. Regardless of your firepower it is advisable to retreat at the first sign of opportunity.

Pirates – These are groups that have taken to thieving and smuggling as a way of life. They have made no allegiances to anyone other than themselves. Currently there are four known pirate groups that are still active.

· The White Fang – A band of faunus that were not happy with the way the war ended and believe that Humanity will never uphold the peace they have made with the Faunus. They are lead by a bull-faunus named Adam Taurus

· The Black Claw Collective – They are a mixed group of faunus and human. They tend to stick to the shadows and deal with smuggling instead of open piracy. The Black Claws excel at covert operations. If you can find them and meet their price you may be able to get your hands on anything that you otherwise would not be able to. Just don't ask any questions you do not want the answers to. Their leader is currently unknown.

· The Crimson Flame – Not much is known about this group. Only that they love to cause mayhem when ever possible. The only thing that is known about them is the names of its leaders. Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neapolitan, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai.

· The Spider's Web – A former intelligence ring that was supposedly disbanded after the war. They deal mostly with smuggling and information gathering. Though if you have something to offer they may be willing to do more illegal jobs. Their leader is named Hei Xiong though to his men he is known as Junior.


	4. Chapter One - A New Beginning

**AN: Welcome back if you've been here from the beginning or welcome aboard if you're new. Much of the original story is still the same with some differences, mostly in the ranks and some minor details. Before we begin I'll clarify a few things about the ranks. Yes the pilots are using US Air Force ranks, the highest ranked pilot is a Captain and he is a direct subordinate of Commander Ozpin. If this confuses you go watch BSG and you'll understand. Officer ranks in the Marines and Air Force are the exact same so I will try to differentiate between the two when needed. This is the main reason for the call signs similar ranks but different branches can be confusing. Also every mission will be an arc and each arc will have a ship's log in the beginning. If the mission takes more than a day in story another log will be made. I'll leave you guys to it. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**As always I'm accepting crewmembers details to apply are on the VKS: Beacon stat page. Have a suggestion for a mission or faction/race send a PM with your idea.**

**Thanks again for your help The Atlantean King you rock.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

><p>VKS: Beacon's log: Commander Ozpin Reporting<br>Star date: March 7, 3287  
>Location: In Orbit Around Vale<p>

With the planetary bombardment of the Faunus-Federation home world Menagerie. The war between the Faunus-Federation and the Human-Dominion that had been tearing our part of the galaxy apart has finally ended. The rights that the Faunus-Federation should have had in the beginning will be given to them. With the end of the war we will now stand side by side as equals and have now formed the Kingdom Alliance. Hopefully this will mean a lasting peace. I have been given command of a new Heavy Destroyer-class starship. The VKS: Beacon. She is the result of both Faunus and Humans finally seeing eye to eye. The Beacon was built by Humans as a destroyer, but with the help of the Faunus owned Schnee Aerospace Corporation, she has the speed and maneuverability of a frigate as well.

With our new vessel does come some complications however, not all of the Faunus joined on the Faunus side in the war. Because of this all are seen with some distrust. To try and alleviate this problem Vale Space Command has seen fit to give me a mixed crew of Faunus and Human. We are also short in a few key positions. We need a CAG officer, a Chief Medical officer, and a Battalion Commander. My EXO, Maj. Glynda Goodwitch, has been adamantly against my selections for the CAG and Battalion Commander. Of course my candidate for CAG has contacted me with a personal request. As he is an instructor at Vale Fleet Academy, the Ace of the Fleet, and a former shipmate of mine I find it hard to refuse him. I just hope he arrives without incident.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One – A New Beginning<span>**

**_Bridge of VKS: Beacon_**

The heavy destroyer-class warship VKS: Beacon entered the Vale dry-dock. The 1,445m starship was one of the few there not battle scarred. It has just been completed and is awaiting members of its new crew before it begins its mission. The newly minted Commander is standing on the bridge overseeing the docking procedures so the arriving crew may board. His non-regulation green scarf around his neck and draped over his uniform. A black and silver cane was in his left hand and a mug of tea was in his right.

His grey hair is somewhat disheveled and his brown eyes are shining. They have a look of being tired of the past but hopeful for the future. Commander Ozpin was one of the few Vale Fleet officers who wished that the war had never had to happen. That the Faunus-Federation had the rights in the galaxy they should have had. The other bridge officers also shared his views. It was why he had chosen them; they could look past physical differences and old prejudices.

He sighed as Major Glynda Goodwitch, his Executive Officer approached him. "With all do respect Commander. I think you should reconsider bringing aboard that man. There must be someone else you could choose as the new CAG and Battalion Commander." Ozpin turned to his young friend and looked at her. She was a Phoenix-Faunus; her uniform is dappled purple, white, and black. Her blonde hair is pulled into a loose bun securing it in place, with a few strands hanging in her face. Her piercing green eyes were full of annoyance. She was one of the few phoenix-faunus left in the federation, a dying breed. Her major's insignia flashed in the lights of the bridge. The other bridge officers busied themselves with their work ignoring the possible confrontation. Ozpin didn't raise his voice; he just took a sip from his mug and asked. "Tell me Major. Who would you have become the new Commander of the Air Group or the Battalion Commander?"

She just looked at him. Then pulled up a data pad. "Well my first choice for the CAG would be First Lieutenant Weiss Schnee. She graduated second of her class with full marks and has shown an aptitude for command." Ozpin blinked in surprise, the last thing he had expected to hear was that the heir to the Schnee Aerospace Corporation was in the Navy. "My second choice would be Second Lieutenant Blake Belladonna, who graduated third of her class." Goodwitch continued.

_"Her second chose is a faunus as well. If I didn't know her I would think it was because of the war."_ Ozpin thought. He looked over to the navigations officer. "Lieutenant Commander Oobleck finish the docking preparations. You have command. Major Goodwitch would you see me in my ready room." Then he made his way to his there with his somewhat annoyed EXO following close behind. LtCmdr. Oobleck stepped up to the Commander's chair and tapped the communicator. "This is the VKS: Beacon requesting clearance to dock and receive personnel." He entered the fleet authorization codes and the VKS: Beacon was allowed to dock with the orbital space-dock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ozpin's Cabin<em>**

"Glynda. Mind telling me what this is all about?" The pair was seated in Ozpin's ready room. They could feel the ship shifting into position as it docked with the orbital platform. She looked at Ozpin and replied. "I just disagree with your decision to take aboard Captain Martin Rose and his family." Ozpin took a sip from his mug and folded his hands around it. _"That isn't all this is about my friend."_ Ozpin thought and waited for her to continue. "The reports I've read about 1st Lt. Ruby Rose and 2nd Lt. Yang Xiao Long Rose say they take after their father and uncle. We don't need that kind of discipline on the ship, sir."

He sighed and thought back to those same reports. The girls were said to be exactly like the Rose brothers. If that was really the case then that is exactly what he wanted on the ship, pranks and all. What was needed on the ship. "Both Capt. Martin and Capt. Thamior are phoenix-faunus I would have thought you would jump at the chance to meet another of your species." Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow. He continued on ignoring the glare being shot his way. "Besides both of them are decorated war heroes. Martin and Thamior saved the MKS: Temple and its crew after it was badly damaged. As well as captured an enemy Faunus frigate that was then taken back to the Vale Fleet HQ." He smiled behind his mug. "This was after refusing a direct order to retreat. I want that kind of drive working with us."

Ozpin's smile turned into a chuckle, "Yes the two have a history of being insubordinate and stubborn I'll give you that. They can afford to be, because all of their stubborn and insubordinate plans thus far have been carried out without any casualties." He thought back to the reasons Martin had given him when asked about why he always refused promotion to the rank of major. "It is that kind of determination and skill that gives people hope and brings people home alive." Ozpin sighed and took a sip from the tea in his mug. "With the missions we will be undertaking we will need that hope and skill. Plus the morale boost from a few antics could be useful too."

He chuckled at the now fuming faunus. She couldn't believe that he wanted people aboard who could be so undisciplined. Something nagged at the back of her mind though. She really did want to meet another phoenix-faunas. She just never expected it to be like this. Glynda wanted to kill Ozpin for what he said next. "Besides there is already a squad of marines heading to pick up the Rose family." Ozpin prayed that Martin and his daughters would be able to help the marines control Thamior Rose. If there was one thing Marine Capt. Thamior "Phantom" Rose hated more than anything, it was flying in a falcon-dropship. "This tour might also be what is needed for our Ace to fly again." It was no secret that Martin had stopped deploying to take care of his daughters and was dying to fly again. He laughed when he saw how red Glynda was and made his way back towards the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Planet side<em>**

On the planet of Vale at the Marine-Naval base there lives a family of four Phoenix-Faunus. The eldest of the four is Martin Rose. He is 28 years old – rather it has been 28 years since his revival - and he is the Ace of the Vale Fleet and is currently awaiting deployment with his family. He is of average height, short blonde hair, violet eyes, and a demeanor that is quick to laugh. Get him angry though and you would have nightmares for a while. He is also one of the few Faunus that had fought alongside the Humans during the Faunus War. Though he did not regret it, his oath to the Vale Fleet was his bond after all. He had just opened their deployment orders.

"So dad what ship are we supposed to be heading out on?" the young redhead asked. Martin Rose, her father chuckled at her enthusiasm. She and her sister had just graduated from Vale Fleet Academy and had been eagerly awaiting deployment. Both the 20 year-old phoenix had their wings as Hawk pilots. That made three of the four members of his family pilots. The only one who wasn't was his brother Thamior Rose. He ended up in the Marines and before Martin had stopped deploying when his wife died to care for his daughters, they had always served together on the same ship. Much to the angst of former superiors. "We have been ordered to join up with the newly christened VKS: Beacon." Martin sighed and looked at her. "Though to be honest if my request to have you, Yang, and your uncle Thamior deploy with me had been refused I would have refused to deploy."

Yang, Ruby's sister heard this as she walked into the living room. "Wow! The great Capt. Phoenix refusing direct orders?" Yang smirked at him using his call sign. He smirked right back, as she pulled him into a hug ruffling his dress uniform. It was white with gold trim and his personal crest on the shoulder. The crest consists of a pair of crossed white and gold scythes. "It's about time you both got your orders and I would love nothing more than to be apart of them. Besides Roses stick together and now you get to see why I'm the Ace of the Vale Fleet." He had sent his request to Commander Ozpin of the new VKS: Beacon for his family to join him. If he had been refused, well it wouldn't be the first time he had to be dragged to - or in a few cases from - his duty post. Then there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it." Ruby called out. She opened the door to reveal a squad of marines. Martin stood up and walked out onto the porch. The silver bars of his Captain's insignia on his collar flashed in the sunlight. The squad of marines saluted Martin when they saw it. They did not salute Ruby or Yang as they were out of uniform. He returned the salute and looked the squad leader over. He was a wolf-faunus of average height, his ears standing stiff almost as if at attention. His Sergeant Major insignia on his shoulder denoted his rank. "Can I help you Sergeant Major?" Martin asked. "We are here with orders to escort you and your family to the Beacon, sir."

Martin smiled and looked to his daughters. "You heard the SgtMaj. Go finish packing and get ready to leave." They rushed off to get their things in order. "I take it our three Hawk-fighters are already at the Beacon?" Martin asked motioning for his guest to come inside and sit down. The other members of the squad elected to remain outside. The marine did so and rather stiffly, he couldn't have sat straighter if he had tried. "You know you can relax. I'm not your direct superior." the phoenix chuckled. "What is your name? If you don't mind me asking." The wolf-faunus relaxed slightly. "Sorry, this is the first time I've dealt with a Naval officer, this will be my first space tour as well. My name is Alex Wolf. Though my friends just call me Wolf. As to your family's Hawk-fighters the Crescent Rose, Resurrection, and Ember Celica were transported this morning. Commander Ozpin also requested that you be the one to pilot our transport to the Beacon."

Martin nodded and started placing a violin in his footlocker for the move to the Beacon. Wolf's ears seem to perk up at the sight of the instrument. "You'll probably hear me and my brother playing in the mess hall when not on duty. He favors the flute." Wolf smiled and nodded. "Well, lets see if we will be able to transport my brother to his new duty post. If there is one thing he hates it's flying in a falcon-dropship."

The wolf-faunus noticed Martin take out a bottle of sedatives and a syringe. "Is that going to be necessary?" He asked. Martin just smirked. "Oh definitely. Even if I'm the pilot he still freaks out." He put the bottle and syringe in his pocket. "By the way my brother Thamior is also known as Phantom." Martin chuckled at the look of shocked recognition on SgtMaj. Wolf's face. Thamior's pranks on fellow soldiers were well known throughout the Federation Fleet. Despite a reputation as a troublemaker Thamior still managed to make the rank of Captain in the Marine Corp.

Martin's reputation wasn't much cleaner than his, if anything Martin was just as troublesome. Yet he had managed to make Captain as a pilot in the Navy a month after graduating from Vale Fleet Academy. Martin thought, _"I think I'll actually enjoy this assignment. Maybe those damn nightmares will stops as well."_ While at the same time Wolf thought, _"Well so much for a normal assignment." _At that moment Ruby and Yang walked down the hall in their dress uniforms with their footlockers and headed to the door. Wolf snapped to attention and saluted them when he noticed their ranks. They retuned the salute with small smile and headed out. _"I'm willing to bet Ruby grabbed every box of cookies she could. Her addiction to them is going to drive everyone insane." _Martin thought. He nodded at Wolf when he finally relaxed. "Come on. Let me show you how to wrangle a Phantom. You may have to do it if I'm not around. Though try so show some respect when knocking him out he is your superior after all." Martin said, following the girls out to the waiting vans with his own footlocker. "Is there anyone else that will be joining us SgtMaj.?" Martin asked stepping into the first of the vans parked outside. Ruby and Yang where waiting in the other van.

"Please sir, just call me Wolf. Yes there are three others that will be joining us. 1st Lt. Weiss Schnee and 2nd Lt. Blake Belladonna. As well as Master Chief Hospital Corpsman Summer Fields." Martin nodded in reply. "Well only if you call me Martin or Phoenix, I can say I remember 1st Lt. Schnee and 2nd Lt. Belladonna. I was their flight instructor. Though the name Fields draws a blank." Wolf nodded in response. "I have to say I'm surprised. She may be a Marine medic and not a Navy pilot but she is the sister of Admiral Qrow Fields!" Martin blanched and looked like he might faint. Admiral Qrow Fields had been the only Faunus admiral to stay with the Human fleet when the war started. Some said he was the reason the Humans had won. Martin was inclined to agree. He had met the man once and could immediately tell Admiral Qrow was a man who would do whatever it took to stay true to his oath. The oath to maintain peace in the galaxy. He was also known to a few as the Phoenix Admiral. "Something tells me he had a hand in all of this." Martin said. He leaned over towards the driver - a fox-faunus – and directed him to his brother's apartment.

_"Please let him come with us quietly."_ Martin silently prayed. "Will the rest of your squad be joining us on the Beacon?" Martin asked. Wolf shook his head. "Nope, just me. As you can probably figure out Summer Fields is a phoenix-faunus." Martin eyes grew wide at that statement. "I had figured that much. To have eight phoenix faunus in one place is rare. Admiral Qrow must have something big planned." Wolf looked confused at the mention of eight phoenix-faunus. Martin held up his hand and allowed his nails to sharpen into talons and his violet eyes to shift to red. "Phoenix is not just a call sign. It is what I am. Myself, my brother Thamior, my daughters first 1st Lt. Ruby Rose and 2nd Lt. Yang Xiao Long Rose, 1st Lt. Weiss Schnee and 2nd Lt. Blake Belladonna are all phoenix-faunus. As are Major Glynda Goodwitch the EXO of the VKS: Beacon and apparently Master Chief Summer Fields as well." Martin clarified.

After another few minutes of silence Wolf asked. "So is there a Mrs. Rose in the family?" At the question Martin's eyes grew distant. "Not anymore Wolf. She passed away when our ship was attacked by a pirate frigate during the war." Wolf just stared out the window and said, "Sorry to hear that Phoenix." Martin took a few seconds to compose himself. "It's alright, it was years ago and I still have my girls to look out for. Besides I ended up blowing up that frigate a few minutes later." The grin on Martin's face along with his red tinged eyes sent a chill down Wolf's spine. "We are here. Lets go wrangle my brother." Martin said. He jumped out of the van and started walking over to the door to the apartment complex. "What the hell have I gotten into?" Wolf mumbled as he followed Martin to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>VKS –<strong> Vale Kingdom Ship  
><strong>EXO –<strong> Executive Officer  
><strong>CAG –<strong> Commander of the Air Group  
><strong>LtCmdr. –<strong> Lieutenant Commander  
><strong>MKS –<strong> Mistral Kingdom Ship  
><strong>Maj. –<strong> Major  
><strong>HQ –<strong> Head Quarters  
><strong>SgtMaj. –<strong> Sergeant Major  
><strong>Capt.<strong> - Captain  
><strong>1st Lt.<strong> – First Lieutenant  
><strong>2nd Lt.<strong> – Second Lieutenant


	5. Chapter Two - One drugged, Three walking

**AN: Welcome back to VKS: Beacon. I'm not going to go into a big speech about our beloved Monty Oum I've already done that on Phoenix Rose. Instead, VKS along with my other two Fanfics and any others I write in the future are now dedicated to him. See you all next week in Phoenix Rose. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**VKS is now yours Monty Oum. Rest in peace.**

**I'm accepting crewmembers details to apply are on the VKS: Beacon stat page. Have a suggestion for a mission or faction/race send a PM with your idea.**

**Thanks The Atlantean King as always.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two – One drugged, Three walking<span>**

As Martin and the others approached the door to Thamior's apartment building he stopped them with a raised hand. "Before we go any further you need to know a few things." He looked at the marines as he said this. "First I am a prankster at heart, so is my brother. He loves to set traps, but hopefully I should be able to find them. So only step where I step and touch nothing! Second I will probably need your help to subdue him." He placed his on the pocket that held the sedatives. The squad nodded in reply. Unfortunately as the seven of them walked into the building one of the marines, a private named Griff, stepped too far to the left. The pressure pad triggered a springboard and launched him screaming like a girl. All the way back towards the waiting vehicles. He decided to wait outside for the rest of the stay there. Martin only chuckled. "I warned you guys to step only where I do. That was only the first of many traps we may find." Wolf and the two other marines groaned, Martin only smirked and continued to the stairs leading up to his brother's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thamior's Room<em>**

Capt. Thamior "Phantom" Rose is a 26-years-old phoenix, of average height, with black hair streaked with blue, a pale complexion and a strong face with blue eyes. He is a sniper in the Marine Corp and, was just disturbed from preforming his daily maintenance on his sniper rifle by the sounds of screaming and the first of his traps going off. "Great, sounds like Commander Ozpin really wants me to show up to work. To bad I have no intention of getting on that damn death trap called a falcon-dropship." Unfortunately for him though his brother was leading the group and he knew every trap that was in place. Thamior just continued cleaning his rifle. The name Flaming Phantom Fang was inscribed in white and blue on the barrel handguard. It did not entirely fit regulation standards but he had yet to meet a CO that complained. Especially when he was the top sniper in the Marine Corp. He started whistling as he worked listening to the sound of shouting and traps firing. By the time he had finished the sounds had stopped.

_"Maybe they decided I wasn't worth the effort?"_ Thamior thought. As he finished the thought there was a knock on his door. Sighing he opened it to reveal his smiling nieces holding a coil of rope, his smirking brother and a wolf-faunus Marine SgtMaj, who was covered in custard and looked to be suffering from trap induced PTSD. "I would ask what you are doing here but I already know and the answer is no! I refuse to get on that death trap called a falcon!" Thamior said trying to scowl and ignore his nieces. Though he was secretly happy about deploying with them. He never could say no to them.

Martin's smirk grew into a grin. "I was hoping you would say that Bro." Ruby and Yang proceeded to tackle Thamior and hog-tie him with the coil of rope they had brought along. As he struggled against his bonds he glared at his family. "Betrayed by my own nieces. You know I will get you three back right?" Martin only chuckled and pulled out the sedatives. "Sure you will brother. Before we continue let me introduce your new subordinate. This is Sergeant Major Alex Wolf, try to keep from torturing him for a few months at least." Wolf only cringed as he remembered the custard bomb that had been set off in the stairwell. It was going to take a while to clean the uniform off after going through that mess.

"Good to meet you SgtMaj. Sorry it had to be under these circumstances. Hopefully a proper introduction can be done later." Thamior said from his position on the couch. "Now that the introduction is out of the way. Time to get you to your new duty station." Martin took out the syringe and filled it with the required amount of sedatives. "See you in a few hours brother." He stuck the needle in Thamior's arm and depressed the plunger. Twenty seconds later and Thamior was out cold and snoring quietly.

"I can't believe I just watched my superior officer get hog-tied and drugged by his own family." Wolf said. Martin smiled at him. "You'll get used to it. It may be a necessity from time to time." He walked over and picked up Thamior's sniper rifle and placed it in its case. "Yang start taking your uncle's things to the vans. Ruby take the rifle and see if you can help get our escort back to the vans as well." He said while placing Thamior's footlocker and uniform by the door.

"On it dad." Ruby said a little too enthusiastically. She did have a difficult time trying to wake an unconscious Sgt. by the name of Simmons. He had taken a spring-loaded boxing glove to the face and was slumped against the wall. Yang had the idea to just drag him out to the waiting vans. She was holding Thamior's dress uniform. It was navy-blue with white trim and his crest on the shoulder. It is a blue burning rose. The sounds of banging and cursing could be heard throughout the building as Sgt. Simmons woke up mid transit.

"Alright Wolf, give me a hand with him would you?" Martin asked pointing at Thamior. He then proceeded to untie him and toss his left arm over his shoulder. "Hahahaha. He went down surprisingly easy for once. I think he was secretly happy to be deploying with Ruby and Yang." Martin laughed. As they waited for the elevator to reach them Martin said. "By the way the two of them are just as prank crazy as we are." The elevator chimed and the doors opened.

"Why do I get the feeling there will never be a dull moment when I'm around you and your family?" Wolf asked as he stepped over to take Thamior's other arm. They walked in half carrying and half dragging Thamior into the elevator with them. They managed to make it out without further incident. All though the landlord of the building yelled something about Thamior never getting his safety deposit back. Martin and Wolf managed to get the unconscious Phantom into the waiting van and strapped him into the seat with Ruby and Yang on either side of him. Martin and Wolf then climbed into the lead van.

"Ok Wolf you know where we have to go next?" Martin asked. Wolf, still distracted by the trouble the traps had caused said, "Huh? Oh, yeah we need to go and retrieve HMCM Fields from the base hospital. Then we go and get 1st Lt. Schnee and 2nd Lt. Belladonna at Vale Fleet HQ." The driver – Sgt. Simmons - started up the van and floored it to the hospital, he was trying to finish his job quickly. If he never saw the Rose family again he wouldn't complain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Vale Fleet Base <em>****Hospital**

Outside the base hospital stands a woman with grey eyes, shoulder length red hair, and a face that is childlike, yet serious at the same time. 27-year-old phoenix-faunus Master Chief Hospital Corpsman Summer Fields waits for her transport to the VKS: Beacon. She is dressed in a white and red lab coat with a red blooming rose on the shoulder. The eagle and bars of her rank on her collar flashed in the sun. The lead van that was going to take her to the Vale Space Dock pulled up to the curb and the doors opened and out stepped a Naval Squadron Captain and the SgtMaj. in charge of the escort. They froze and snapped to attention saluting her. Summer's rank as Master Chief Hospital Corpsman places her on par with a Vice Admiral. She hated it and was never one for protocol.

"Master Chief Hospital Corpsman, Ma'am!" they said in unison. Although the Captain's eyes were not on her rank insignia, he was looking her dead in the eyes. As if there was something in them that could tell him something about her. Summer on the other hand could see a brightness in his eyes that was pushing back against a deep sadness. It told her that he would do everything he could to keep friends and family safe. Whatever caused that sadness to be there would never happen again. Summer was sure of that. That light also said he was a little mischievous. Summer returned the salute and looked them over. The Sergeant Major's uniform was filthy almost as if he had just fought a war with custard bombs. The Captain was the first to break the awkward silence. "Do you need a hand with you locker Ma'am?" He asked.

She smirked and shook her head. "No thank you Captain I can manage." She popped open the hatch and stowed her locker in the back. "Before we head out though let's get one thing straight. I did not get this rank to be saluted every five feet. It may be against protocol but from here on out call me Summer or Doctor Fields if you can't manage that." The look of shock the two men gave each other brought a smile to her face. As the three of them climbed into the van the Captain was the first to regain his composure, that mischievous gleam was in his eyes.

"If that's the case Summer. Then you can call me Martin or Phoenix if you can't manage that." By looking into Summer's eyes and not seeing her rank Martin had been able to learn a little about her as a person. He was captivated by what her eyes had told him. Summer Fields was the kind of person who would be first in line to help someone if they needed it. She would never take the easy road and she had a drive to live life to the fullest. That last quality was what captivated him the most.

Summer let a light smile show as she looked at Martin. _"Well played Martin. It seems I've finally met someone who sees me as a person instead of seeing my rank."_ She thought. Summer could care less about her rank. She wasn't a Master Chief Hospital Corpsman because she was good at her job, but because she cared enough to help soldiers who needed it. If there was one thing she wanted in life it was to be noticed not because of her rank, but because of the kind of person she was. _"Why does his name and call sign sound familiar?"_ She leaned back in her seat and looked at the SgtMaj. "So SgtMaj. What is our next stop?"

Wolf had been keeping an eye on his new friend Phoenix. Martin hadn't taken his eyes off of Summer since they had gotten in the van. He looked like a love struck puppy._ "Well I know the military life, after the pirate attack he must have stayed single and refused to let others get close again. Looks like he finally found someone he would be willing to let in. Good for you Phoenix, now you just need to man up and talk to her outside of a professional situation."_ Wolf thought. Summer's question pulled him from his thoughts. "Please Doctor Fields, just call me Wolf. We need to go and retrieve 1st Lt. Weiss Schnee and 2nd Lt. Blake Belladonna from Fleet HQ. Then we head to the VKS: Beacon."

She nodded and pulled out her data pad. It was always a good idea to read up on people you would be working with for the foreseeable future. Her eyes widened as she realized why she recognized the name Martin and the call sign Phoenix. The person sitting beside her was a hero from the battle of the MKS: Temple. _"Oh, well at least I won't be bored with him around." _Most of Martin's past was either covered in black ink or extremely vague. The only thing she could read was that he was indeed a Phoenix. The reports of insubordination and troublemaking, also that he had turned down two recent promotions to the rank of Major.

At the bottom of the page it said that he had lost his wife in a pirate attack a few years back during the Faunus Insurrection. After that he had stayed planet side teaching at the academy to raise his daughters. Now that they were deploying with him he had no reason to stay on Vale. _"Well that explains the depression I saw in his eyes. Maybe this tour is what he needs to get his spirit back. Who knows I'll probably get to find out why his reputation labels him a troublemaker as well."_ Summer thought with a smile. She had no idea what she was getting into. _"I'm willing to bet the rest of his family are riding in the other van. It is strange that so many phoenix will be on board VKS: Beacon. I wonder what my brother has planned?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby and Yang<strong>

"So Rubes what are the chances dad will open up to the HMCM?" Yang asked. She had noticed the look that had been in his eyes when he saw her, a spark that had been absent for a long time. Ruby had a smile on her face as she devoured her cookie supply. She paused mid cookie and replied. "They look pretty good. It's nice to see that look again. Hasn't been the same since mom." They both drifted off in thought about that ill-fated tour. After the pirate attack Martin took up a job as a flight instructor at the Fleet Academy. He was never quite the same after that.

They had tried to get him to go out and find someone but it seemed that he had developed a shell that only his family could get through. Now it seemed he found someone - other than Ruby, Yang, and Thamior - that might be able to melt that shell. Thamior shifted in his sleep between the sisters as they started planning ways to get Martin and Summer together. Needless to say the plans ranged from impractical to flat out insane. The look that Ruby had been referring to was his drive to live life to the fullest. Martin had entered a deep depression when their mother had died. His drive to experience life had darkened. It seemed that the appearance of one Dr. Fields had brought that light back. If she could bring their father out of his depression and make him happy, then they would do everything they could to bring them together. The convoy of vans took off down the road to the Vale Fleet HQ to retrieve the last of the travelers. The driver shared a grin with his squad mate in seat beside him. The nightmare of the last few hours would soon be over. They couldn't wait for it to end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vale Fleet Head Quarters<em>**

1st Lt. Weiss Schnee and 2nd Lt. Blake Belladonna are standing on the steps of the Vale Fleet HQ discussing their first duty assignment. Weiss was in her dress uniform it was white with a light blue trim. The bar of her rank shined on her collar and her crest - a snowflake - on her left shoulder. Blake was dressed similarly though her uniform was black with white trim. A belladonna flower was on her left shoulder.

"So Weiss any idea who will be deploying with us?" Blake asked her white clad counterpart. "Not really, for some reason the deployment orders for the VKS: Beacon have been kept rather quiet." Weiss thought back to her classes. She knew that Ruby and Yang had graduated with them and that Martin and Thamior no longer had a reason to stay here. Maybe they would be deploying as well. The four girls had met during the academy and after some initial difficulties they had slowly become friends. Their classmates had un-officially dubbed them RWBY squadron.

The two vans that were taking them to the Vale Space Dock pulled up to the sidewalk both the drivers seemed agitated. The white and black Lieutenants found out why when the doors of the vans opened. Martin Rose stepped out onto the sidewalk accompanied by Wolf and Summer. The pair froze they hadn't expected to see him again so soon after graduation or the fact that the Corpsman equivalent of a Vice Admiral was with him. After shaking off the shock they snapped him and Summer a salute that was promptly returned.

After the formalities were dealt with Martin broke the silence. "I take it you were not expecting to see me again?" He asked with a laugh. Blake found her voice first. "More or less Captain." Martin raised an eyebrow asked, "What did I say about my rank?" Weiss finally found her voice and spoke up. "Only use it when absolutely necessary otherwise stick to the call sign or your name." Martin smiled slightly he glad to see that at least that much of his lessons had stuck with the pair.

"Phoenix we should be heading out or we'll miss our window to rendezvous with the Beacon." Wolf interrupted. Martin walked over to the back of the second van and opened the hatch to make room for the Weiss and Blake's footlockers. When he turned to give them a hand they both refused. He wasn't going to get them to ignore all of the protocols. No matter how much they annoyed him.

"Everyone ready to get this show on the road?" Summer asked. The group nodded in reply. As the pair moved to the second van Summer called out placing a hand on Martin's shoulder. "I'm the same as your old instructor here when it comes to protocol. Stick with either Summer or Doctor Fields." The pair noticed the change in their former instructor's eyes and the fact that he seemed to stiffen slightly. Weiss and Blake glanced questioningly at each other before climbing into the van.

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY Squadron<strong>

When the door shut the first thing that greeted the White and Black duo was the sight of Thamior passed out between Ruby and Yang. "Hey there Ice Queen, Kitten." Yang said referring to Blake's heritage as a feline and phoenix-faunus as well as Weiss' somewhat cold personality. They glared at Yang both hating the nicknames she had given them at the Academy.

"H-hey W-Weiss. S-so this was a little unexpected." Ruby stuttered from her seat, minus her cookie supply, which she had finished on the way from the hospital. While at Vale Fleet Academy she had developed a bit of a crush towards her white haired friend. Of course it was blindingly obvious to everyone who knew her. That is it was obvious to everyone, except for Weiss.

"I'll say, I wonder what is up with the secrecy for the Beacon?" Weiss mused. Yang shrugged as she replied, "As long as we see some action and we can stick with dad I don't really care." Blake smirked and looked out the window before replying. "Yang you know what your dad says about a tour. It's ninety percent boredom and ten percent action." Thamior shifted in his sleep most likely having a nightmare about a falcon-dropship. "So what's the story with your uncle?" Weiss asked nodding towards the blue haired phoenix. They had met him once before during a Naval banquet at the Vale Fleet HQ.

Ruby held back laugh as she replied, "He has a fear of flying in falcon-dropships. The odd thing is that it only hits him if he is just using it for transport. If it's going into combat he's perfectly fine." As Ruby's laughter took hold Yang took over smiling as well. "We had to drug him. Otherwise we would have had to fight to get him to come with us." Blake and Weiss shared a look of disbelief.

Weiss was thinking about the look she had seen in Martin's eyes when Dr. Fields placed her hand on his shoulder. She decided to ask the Ruby and Yang about it seeing as they knew him best. "Any idea what the look in Martin's eyes meant? I never noticed it when he was teaching." Blake was interested as well. It wasn't everyday you got the chance to deploy with your former instructor.

"Martin never really told us much about his career. Is there anything we need to know about him? " Blake asked. Ruby and Yang quieted a bit and looked at each other. "Might as well they may learn about it soon enough anyway." Yang said. They spent the rest of the trip to the Vale Space Dock filling their wing mates in on some of past of the Ace of Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>Martin and Summer<strong>

Martin was deep in thought trying to figure out what Admiral Qrow's plans were. He was also trying to ignore the thoughts he was having of the woman sitting next him. Sure she had the same feelings about protocol as him, and from their first encounter he could tell she had a great personality. Who was he kidding; Summer Fields seemed way out of his league. Summer's voice pulled him from his daydreaming. "So Martin, I take it your daughters and brother are in the other van?" she asked.

Martin blinked clearing his thoughts. "Yes they are though my brother won't be coherent for at least another two hours." Summer tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" Martin blinked and thought,_ "God that look on her face is adorable."_ Then he replied. "We had to drug him in order to get him to deploy. He has a fear of falcon-dropships that only allows him to be on one if it's going into combat." He took the vial of sedatives from his pocket and passed them to Summer. Her jaw almost hit the floor when she looked at the remaining fluids. The vial was almost empty. "Are you sure he isn't dead?!" She asked in disbelief.

Martin shrugged his shoulders. "That was only half the amount I normally have to give him." He pulled a second unused vial from his other pocket and passed it to her. "He has an amazing resistance to the stuff. In fact I'm surprised he's never gotten addicted to it."

Summer just shook her head as she said. "I hope you both sent some of your ashes to the Beacon so you can revive on board. If half the things I've read today are true I'll need to get a room set up just for you and Capt. Rose."

Martin chuckled before replying. "As a matter of fact we did. Ruby and Yang's ashes are there as well. I assume Blake and Weiss also sent theirs." Summer nodded she would almost be regretting the assignment if it weren't for Martin's personality. _"He hides that depression pretty well. I'll have to see if I can make him see that life still has plenty more he needs to see."_ she thought.

Wolf decided to join in on the conversation at that point. "If you had been with us when we retrieved Phantom your lab coat would not be as clean as it is now." The three new shipmates spent the rest of the ride to the Vale Spaceport chatting and generally just getting to know each. Wolf was silently plotting ways to get the two phoenix sitting in front of him to just outright say their feelings. They had only just met but Wolf could smell the pheromones those two were putting off. Apparently love at first sight was actually a thing. Now he was stuck with two people who were trying to maintain a strictly business relationship.

Though Martin was certainly attracted to Dr. Fields, he was going against his aversion to protocol and trying to keep it strictly business. That needed to change fast if his blonde haired friend was going to change for the better. Wolf could tell with Summer it would be a lot easier. Her scent was more of genuine interest rather than outright attraction. Attraction was only a step above interest and after attraction was…well if it got to that point then good for them. Wolf planned to talk to Ruby and Yang the first chance he had to see about getting the two of them together. A nudge in the right direction would get the pair to admit to their mutual attraction. If Wolf succeeded then Martin and Summer would be able to spend the tour of duty enjoying each others company. "Guess all semblance of protocol has already been jettisoned. The tour hasn't even started yet." he grumbled. Martin and Summer just looked at him. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about some things." He answered the questioning look.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Space Dock<strong>

"Ok everybody out." Martin said as he went to the aviation official to make sure their falcon was cleared for takeoff. As Yang and Ruby stepped out they snapped a salute to Summer more from habit than protocol. They had heard what she had told Martin about her dislike of it. Summer smiled lightly and returned the salute. She had read their files as well as Martin's. Ruby Rose graduated top of her class at the rank of 1st Lt. and had shown to be as good a pilot as her father. Yang Xiao Long Rose graduated fourth of her class at the rank of 2nd Lt. almost as capable a pilot as her sister. A shout from Martin who was over at the aviation desk interrupted her thoughts. "What do you mean our falcon is not air worthy?!"

* * *

><p><strong>1st Lt. <strong>- First Lieutenant  
><strong>2nd Lt. <strong>- Second Lieutenant  
><strong>Capt. <strong>– Captain  
><strong>CO <strong>– Commanding Officer  
><strong>PTSD <strong>– Post Traumatic Stress Disorder  
><strong>SgtMaj. <strong>– Sergeant Major  
><strong>Sgt.<strong> – Sergeant  
><strong>HQ <strong>– Head Quarters  
><strong>VKS <strong>– Vale Kingdom Ship  
><strong>HMCM.<strong> – Master Chief Hospital Corpsman  
><strong>MKS <strong>– Mistral Kingdom Ship


	6. Chapter Three - The Pilot and The Flight

**AN: Hey everyone welcome back. Sorry about the delay the weather has completely ruined my schedule. So as you have probably figured out two pairings WhiteRose and the other is WhiteFlame. Ruby and Weiss, Martin and Summer. The last two planned pairings will be more subtle. Bumblebee and PurplePhantom. Blake and Yang, Thamior and Glynda. I am open to suggestions for others as well. To help distinguish between Martin and Thamior's ranks if Thamior is being talked about his rank will be abbreviated and Martin's will be written out. Other than that bit of info that is all. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**I am always taking applicants for the crew. Details to join are on the VKS: Beacon Stat Page.**

**Thanks as always The Atlantean King.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three – The Pilot and the Flight<span>**

**Vale Space Dock**

Martin was not in the best of moods. "You're telling me the falcon that was sent can't make the return trip?!" he asked the now nervous aviation official. "Yes sir. The repairs could take a day or two at the least." Martin's left eye twitched as he said. "We don't have days! Our window to rendezvous with the VKS: Beacon is only a few hours if we are lucky!"

The aviation official took a step back before replying. "If it helps Captain, the Beacon has already been informed they will send another falcon to retrieve you. It should be here in time to make your deployment." Martin sighed and walked back to his shipmates. After Thamior had been carried to a seat and their belongings dropped off the remaining Marines floored it back to their barracks.

Martin swore they had smiles plastered on their faces. He pulled an old pocket watch from his dress jacket and checked the time; it read 1:00pm. "I hope we can get to the Beacon before Thamior wakes up." From his experience they had about two hours before the sedatives wore off. He didn't want to even think about how Thamior would react to waking up mid flight.

* * *

><p><strong>VKS: Beacon Bridge<strong>

LtCmdr. Oobleck was at his station when the message came from the Vale Space Dock. "Commander Ozpin. We just received a message from the Vale Space Dock." Ozpin had just returned to the bridge after his conversation with Glynda. "What did they say LtCmdr?" He asked. LtCmdr. Oobleck passed the report to Ozpin. "The falcon that we sent to retrieve our new crew members can't make the return trip."

Ozpin sighed and tapped his communicator. "Then I guess we should send 1st Lt. Lazarus to make up for lost time." The other bridge officer's winced wondering just how the wild card pilot would react to the new CAG. Martin's dislike of protocol did not include flight protocol. Flight protocol was the only thing besides respect for the uniform that he upheld.

* * *

><p><strong>VKS: Beacon Launch Bay<strong>

Malcolm "Frost" Lazarus was repairing one of the floodlights of his falcon that the deck crew had been putting off. The lights were not standard on a falcon-dropship, but a mission he was on had gone wrong thanks to low visibility. Frost had added the lights to make sure it never happened again. "I can't believe this flood light broke again. This is the second one this month." Frost grumbled as he worked on his beloved craft. It was armed to the teeth with four dust-particle cannons on the wing tips and a gatling cannon on the nose. Frost preferred to use a mix of fire and lightning dust to power them.

While this cut his supply it always paid to have multiple choices for attack. He had also added a single missile tube to the underside of his falcon. It was loaded with a single cryogenic bomb. The last time he had to use it was during an attack on one of the Faunus controlled worlds. The ground troops that had been in the blast only felt the cold and then nothing else. The blue-black paint job on the bird faded to a dark blue as it moved to the tips of the wings ending in light blue at the tips. Chief Petty Officer Cardin Winchester winced and picked up his pace as he went past the irritated pilot. His deck crew had planned to fix the busted light later that day but Frost had a tendency to want his bird perfect no matter the occasion and had opted to do the repair himself.

Commander Ozpin's voice came over Frost's communicator that was clipped onto his collar. "1st Lt. Lazarus get your falcon ready to launch. You're going to be retrieving our new CAG and the other new crew members from Vale." Frost sighed he had seen the falcon that was sent and figured it wouldn't be coming back. He hadn't figured on being the one sent to get the crewmembers though.

"Aye, sir" Frost grumbled. This was going to cut into his time on working with the thrusters of his falcon. They weren't giving the exact amount of power he wanted. Grumbling about the order to retrieve the crew, Frost picked up his tools and started to head to his quarters to change into his flight gear. Frost climbed up the ramp of his falcon and into the cockpit. He pressed the control to close the ramp and checked the indicator for a tight seal. Tapped the controls on the console and felt his pride and joy come to life beneath him. "This is falcon three-seven-nine. Call sign Frost to Beacon actual I'm ready to launch."

Frost sighed he could feel the smirk Ozpin was making through the coms of his falcon. "This is Beacon Actual. Good luck Frost and go easy on our new crew." Frost shook his head as he tossed his flight helmet into the empty co-pilot seat next to him. _"No need for it right? Not like I'm going into combat."_ he thought. He pulled the throttle and the falcon jumped through the launch bay doors and started the flight to the Space Dock.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Space Dock<strong>

Martin winced when he noticed the falcon that was heading towards the Space Dock. The pilot had dropped to the tree line just out of radar range and was not using a standard flight path. He glanced at the air defense system that was placed around the landing strip. "I hope the pilot is at least wearing their full flight gear. Whoever they are their lucky they were expected." Martin said. When the falcon landed and came to a stop he looked at his new friends. "Ok everyone get it in gear looks like our ride is here." Now that Martin had a better view of the bird he noticed it was painted from blue-black to light blue and had a set of floodlights. As well as a few other non-standard attachments to the bird.

Ruby walked up next to him and whispered "Chew whoever it is out about the flight path after we get to the Beacon. Your not their superior yet dad." The cargo ramp dropped to reveal an Arctic Wolf faunus leaning against the bulkhead. His ears were white at the base and darkened to a blue tint at the tips. "So are you guys going to just stand around or do you actually want to get to ship on time?" the faunus asked.

Martin grabbed his locker and brought it into the cargo hold. "Normally you're supposed to salute your superiors but I'll let it slide for now." Frost looked at Martin's collar and blinked. "Sorry, Captain." Martin chuckled as he helped Wolf with Thamior's locker. "No need to apologize I don't care for personal protocol." Then he frowned slightly. The steel in his voice surprised even him. "But in the event we were to be shot down for violating the flight plan, I would personally hunt you down from beyond the grave and make your life a miserable thing to behold. Do you get me soldier?"

Frost arched an eyebrow "Yes sir" Martin smirked a bit. "One more thing just call me Phoenix or Martin when possible." Frost slipped on his helmet and secured the locking collar. "You got it Phoenix." Martin strapped Thamior into his seat in the cargo hold and checked his pocket watch. They had about and hour before Thamior would start to wake up. Ruby and Yang were just finishing stowing their gear. "So Phoenix what's the deal with sleeper?" Frost asked from the pilot seat as Martin took the co-pilot seat.

Martin shook his head and replied. "Don't worry about him for now. Just pray he doesn't wake up mid flight." Martin thought to himself as he strapped into the seat. _"Great job Martin not more than a few hours back and your already locking horns with the crew."_ Martin closed his eyes praying they would make it before Thamior woke up. He felt the falcon spring to life and hoped his life back aboard ship would be an enjoyable one.

Ruby poked her head into the cockpit. "Hey dad, uncle Thamior is starting to wake up." Martin's eyes snapped open as Thamior shouted. "GOD DAMN IT LET ME OFF THIS THING!" As soon as the first words left Thamior's mouth Martin started removing his restraints. "Are you out of your fucking mind Phoenix?! We are taking off! Deal with him when we reach the Beacon!" Frost shouted.

Martin glared at him "If I don't deal with him right now we might not make it to the Beacon! Now do your job and get us there. I need to go do mine." The irony of his lack of flight protocol wasn't lost on Martin. Sometimes the rulebook had to be tossed out the window though. When he made his way to the cargo hold he was met by the sight of Thamior thrashing like a madman trying to undo his restraining harness. "Summer do you still have those sedatives I gave you?"

She shook her head and looked at the broken vial on the cargo bay floor. "Sorry Martin I tried to put him back under but his thrashing knocked the vial out of my hands." Thamior's struggling was starting to increase. Which was surprising considering the harness was as tight as it could go. "Phoenix what do we do now? We can't leave him like this. It'll be at least an hour before we even make contact with Beacon." Wolf said.

Martin responded by cracking his knuckles and said calmly. "Capt. Thamior Rose, look at me. Don't look around you just look at me." When Thamior's terror filled eyes met Martin's he blindsided him with a right hook to the jaw. Thamior's eyes rolled back as he slipped into unconsciousness. The rest of the cargo bay's occupants took a few moments to register what had happened. "What the hell was that for?" Yang exclaimed. Martin felt the shift in his weight as the falcon left the atmosphere of Vale. He started climbing back towards the cockpit as he replied. "I only bought us thirty minutes at most strap yourselves in tight. We need to move fast."

"So Mr. Flight Protocol. Were you able to deal with mister insanity back there?" Frost asked. Martin ignored the sarcasm and replied as he strapped himself back into the co-pilot's seat. "For now at least. Get in touch with Beacon and get us cleared for a combat landing. I've bought us thirty minutes at most." Frost just looked at him in disbelief.

"You want me to get us cleared for a combat landing?" Martin sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Did I ask for an echo? Yes get us cleared for a combat landing." Frost reached over and keyed the coms system to contact the VKS: Beacon. "Beacon Actual this is falcon three-seven-nine requesting clearance for a combat landing. Over." There was a short delay as the transmission was sent.

* * *

><p><strong>VKS: Beacon Bridge<strong>

As falcon three-seven-nine appeared on the Beacon's DRADIS it's transmission broadcasted on the bridge. "Beacon Actual this is falcon three-seven-nine requesting clearance for a combat landing. Over." Glynda looked at Ozpin and then at the DRADIS. The tactical officer LtCmdr Peter Port spoke up. "Commander at the speed they're going they'll be here in approximately twenty-nine minutes. They don't have enough time to decelerate for a normal landing."

Maj. Goodwitch had heard enough; a combat landing should be unnecessary. "Falcon three-seven-nine you are not clear for landing. Repeat you are not clear, break off your approach!" A second voice different from the first replied.

"Beacon Actual this is Captain Martin Rose call sign Phoenix. If you do not clear us I cannot guarantee that everyone aboard this falcon will be unharmed." Ozpin had been standing nearby and looked at the DRADIS. They had about fifteen minutes before the falcon would reach the Beacon.

"What makes you say that Captain?" Ozpin asked calmly. There was a short burst of static before Captain Martin's reply came. "Beacon Actual, Capt. Rose woke from his nap early." There was a sound of a fight breaking out and another burst of static then the transmission was cut.

"Falcon three-seven-nine come in. Falcon three-seven-nine respond. Commander Ozpin, I can't re-establish contact." LtCmdr. Peach, the communications officer, said worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>VKS<strong> – Vale Kingdom Ship  
><strong>CAG<strong> – Commander of the Air Group  
><strong>LtCmdr<strong> – Lieutenant Commander  
><strong>Cmdr<strong> – Commander  
><strong>DRADIS <strong>- Direction Range and Distance  
><strong>Maj. <strong>– Major  
><strong>Capt.<strong> – Captain  
><strong>1st Lt <strong>– First Lieutenant  
><strong>CPO<strong> - Chief Petty Officer


End file.
